


Loose ((Nagito X Male!Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Something strange is going on. With no memory of what happened, I find myself in a hospital and another one of the patients is getting too close.♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Loose ((Nagito X Male!Reader One Shot))

I could feel hatred dripping down my body like an angry ooze, consuming my flesh all the way down to my heart. 

I don't remember why I was angry, but I did remember red. What was that red? Why did it cover my body? My sight slowly began to cover with red dripping down my forehead and into my eyes. I was prepared to give in and allow myself to be taken by this strange feeling but at that moment, a light shone through the darkness, blue to bring back my vision, and more red to overpower the original. A sound rang in my ears, and I tried to cling to that, to crawl forward and escape but a weight pressed my body into a wet ground. After that, it became difficult to keep myself awake. 

When I opened my eyes once more, I found myself somewhere unfamiliar. No more red, no more blue, but white. White as a cloud, but it smelled like sickness. It made want to vomit. Why didn't I recognize this place? Why... Am I here? I was ready to struggle free and run for an escape but a cold metal chain around my neck prevented that. I followed the links until I was led to the wall where the chain ended, screwed in tightly to the white bricks. 

I released a grunt as I pulled myself to a sit and got a better look. The room was practically empty besides the chain I already discovered and the bed I was resting on. A door sat on the opposite side of the room. Just by looking, it appeared to be sturdy iron with a thick glass pane. Enough to look through, but if it was broken, it wouldn't even be large enough to stick my hand through. 

When I pulled myself to my feet, the chain rattled and dug into my neck. I momentarily hissed and tugged at the links before realizing that these clothes I wore... Were not mine. I started towards the door and pushed my hand into the cold material. Didn't look like I was getting out of here anytime soon. Suddenly, as though it were a ghost, a voice echoed the room, making my heart almost stop. 

"Good morning, (y/n). Can you tell me why you're here?" 

I looked around for the source and my eyes landed upon a camera in the corner of the ceiling, a speaker beside it. They were both protected by a metal grate that looked immovable. How... Annoying. "Not a clue," I offered the camera a grin. "Elaborate for me."

Despite the attitude I forced, I really had no clue. My last memory was simply getting out of a shower, then red as my feet hit the ground. What happened to me?

There was a pause in the speaker before it clicked to life once more. "Do you think you can tell me what you remember?"  
"Red," I answered without a moment of hesitation. "I just remember a lot of red."  
The speaker cracked like something was moved nearby and they cleared their throat. "(Y/n), were you aware of your... Problem?"  
I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I didn't have a problem. I was normal.   
I was totally fine!  
I could hear a hushed whispering from the speaker before it clicked off. A small red light on the camera still told me I was being watched though.

Since I was here, maybe I should figure out where I am at least. I made my way to the window, chain dragging behind. I could see a long hallway, just as bright and bland as the room itself. People in uniform were passing through doors that lined the sides of the hall, some had someone at their sides dressed in the same clothes as me. So this... Was a hospital, and I was a patient. But why?  
What happened? That question kept repeating in my head over and over but I couldn't find an answer.   
The window suddenly covered and before I realized it, the door was being pushed open.  
I fell back to avoid being hit but just my luck as I fell over the chain and painfully hit the ground as someone in white entered. "(Y/n)." The doctor raised an eyebrow and offered his hand out. I didn't didn't need help though. I wasn't weak. Ignoring his gesture, I struggled back to my own feet and brushed off nonexistent dust. I could hear him clear his throat with a slight irritation as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, you're probably very confused. Care to take a walk as we speak?"  
Right off looking at his dark eyes and untrimmed beard, I didn't trust him. I couldn't find an answer. I wanted to get out of here, but not with him.

He smelled of... Ink somehow. I never knew that had a scent, much less one I could identify. The doctor pulled something out of his pocket, and I quickly tensed up for the worst until he revealed a silver key in his palm before inching closer. I could feel his cold hands brush across my neck before a small click was heard and I felt the chain come off. The doctor gently belt down and set it on the floor. "Come." He nodded for me to follow in a gruff voice. Ad the doctor backed out of the room, I decided on my options. I was free now, and I could run if I wanted but that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Where would I go? I didn't know this place at all. Perhaps my best option was just to go along with it and behave and the exit will be shown to me when they think I'm trustworthy.

"So as you've probably guessed," He began, turning back to look at me. "You're in a mental health facility. Do you really not know why?"

"Well..." I looked away, suddenly feeling a little sad. No... Not not just a little. "All I can think of is... I've I've been depressed most of my life, and I hear things that aren't there." I wasn't lying to him. The truth was that I was diagnosed with schizophrenia at a young age due to auditory hallucinations but the pills never worked. I've never seen anything though, so I always had my doubts. I could hear him chuckle quietly. "Ah, the symptoms were always there." He held his hands behavior his back. "(Y/n), I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'll just say it." There was a slight pause before he continued. "You have something called Dissociative Identity Disorder, DID for short. Have you heard of it?"

"No." I had started tuning out of his words to look around but quickly snapped back. 

"DID is characterized by two or more personalities within the individual." He rolled his shoulders. "Some symptoms include disruptions in memory, awareness, identity and/or perception, which happened last night." When the doctor looked back to me again, his eyes had a look of sympathy in them. "I'm sorry, but you were apprehended after the murderer of your neighbors. That red you saw was probably their blood. You were covered in it. We made sure to clean you up though when you arrived here."

That's... Not possible. I'd never kill someone! He's lying, I don't belong here, I was probably framed. That had to be it. I felt like I was going to fall over. My knees didn't want to support my body. As I crumbled, I was ready to hit the floor but that never came. Everything was spinning around me. I wouldn't kill... I'd never kill... It's a lie... 

I began to feel a soothing touch on my shoulders and zoned back in. I could feel I was being held and turned to an unfamiliar face. Rather young, the stranger nodded. "Your face is pale as a ghost. Are you feeling alright?" The stranger took his hands off of me and let me get my own footing. Before I could answer the question, the doctor cleared his throat. "Are you permitted to be out, Nagito?"

"Probably not." He gave a sheepish smile. "I can't help if they leave the door unlocked all the time though. Aren't I lucky?" Nagito brushed some of his cream-colored hair out if his face. "I got to meet the new guy."

With narrowed eyes, the doctor eyed the other patient suspiciously before signing. "(Y/n), this is Nagito Komaeda, another patient here who keeps getting out of his cell somehow." He made sure to emphasize the last part, getting a playful chuckle from Nagito but he didn't answer on the matter.   
A sharp pang suddenly hit my head and I grabbed at my hair as though it would relieve itself that way. It almost felt as though I had been stabbed in the side of my head. My fingers dug into my scalp, and I couldn't hold back from groaning in pain. "Are you okay?" Nagito's voice seemed far into the distance as slowly, I became disconnected with reality. What's wrong with me? It began to go black but before I passed out, I was shaken back to find myself still grounded. My eyes met the doctor's, who looked at me with suspicious narrowed eyes. "Are you able to walk? We should get you down to the nurse."   
No... This pain... I couldn't. After slowly shaking my head, the doctor sighed. "I'll have to carry you then." As he opened his arms, the other patient grabbed my shoulder from behind. I looked back to see him grinning softly. "Please, I can watch after the new guy. You can get the nurse and bring her here, can't you? All the other doctors are on duty so.."   
His fluffy hair tickled my nose and I almost felt like I was going to sneeze. I looked around the hallway a little in attempts to keep myself from blacking out again. Although there were other patients walking around, each one was attached to the side of a doctor probably assigned to them. All except for the guy next to me who apparently escapes from his cell alone. How was that possible though? The doors were iron. It would be obvious if they were left open on accident or something. Before I could think too much on it, the doctor crossed his arms. "Fine. You two are to stay right here. If you leave this area, you won't get dinner tonight." He turned around, white coat flying out behind him as he hurried away. After he was gone, I felt Nagito release me and move to be in front of me. I met his bright green, almost yellow eyes and he smiled happily. "Finally got him away." He chuckled with a calm voice. "Ah, lets get you sitting down. You should rest."   
I didn't want to just sit down, but he was right. I let myself be led to the wall where I carefully crawled to the ground, back against the white wall. Nagito sat down beside me, fixing his hospital gown a bit before tilting his head curiously. "So what got you in here anyway?"   
"They said... I had DID." I replied after a second, rubbing my head. The pain didn't want to go away. I thought I heard something else and looked over. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"  
The male raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at my question. "No, I didn't. Are you sure you're okay?"   
Before I was able to object, I felt his cold hand against my forehead. What was this chill? "Hm, you don't feel like you have a fever." He muttered. I pulled away and turned my head to the ground. I didn't want to be touched, I didn't want to be here, I just want to be free...  
"Why are you here anyway? You seem fine to me." I muttered it under my breath, half hoping he wouldn't hear but when Nagito chuckled, my curiosity for his answer piqued. "You want to know why i'm here? I'm so honored you think i'm normal!" I was ready to look up to him before I felt a pressure against my side and hit the ground harshly, knocking my breath away. "Why am I here?" The male muttered, much quieter. I looked up to his face, leaning over me with a wide grin. There... Was something wrong with him for sure. That far-off look in his eyes, that plastic smile, he seemed to change in an instant. "I'm a little special." His hands pushed into my shoulders, shocking a pain down my sides. "You look so scared, (y/n)." Nagito cocked his head to the side, causing some of his messy hair to fall in front of his face. "Why are you scared now? You were so kind to me before." He began to dig his fingers into my shoulder blades, pushing down harder until the pain started to make me dizzy. He noticed, because Nagito gave a pout. "I'm not the one that killed an entire family, you know?"  
Fear struck me in an instant. I really did kill someone? "Let... Let go of me." It felt difficult to get the words out, but they were brushed off like nothing. My legs entrapped over his weight, but even as I was pinned down, it was like nobody could see me in trouble. There should have been people around. Where were the doctors? Why wasn't anyone helping me?   
I slightly turned my head to look around the hall but as I had feared, they had seemed to all vanish. Nagito chuckled quietly. "I really am so lucky. Not we can talk without interruptions."  
"This isn't talking." I locked eyes with him defiantly. "Didn't you hear what I said? Get off-!" I tried to push against him but the patient grabbed my my wrists before I had the chance. "You don't like me?" He asked, almost sounding hurt. "That's fine though. Nobody really likes me." He leaned down and whispered something in my ear. "Who'd like such worthless scum like me? But I like you. I like you a lot."  
I felt my heart skip. Why can't I just be left alone? Why did I have to be here with another guy? "You... But I'm...."  
"You're a boy, I know." Nagito sat back up and smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't be in the boy's section if you were a trap. I was so excited to meet you when I saw them take you in. You're beautiful." His soft, thin fingers brushed my cheek as he released me, and I could feel my face heat up as I quickly realized the situation I was in. He... Was insane. Voice almost like milk, I wanted to melt into it.   
"So 'll tell you why i'm here."   
I froze, like a deer in headlights. I could have fought back but I wasn't sure... If I really wanted too. He shifted his weight and grabbed my hands again, much softer than before. His touch was still ice cold though. It felt warm somehow, but my brain kept saying it was cold. Why?   
The other patient pressed my hands beside my head as he gleamed innocently. "I'm a lot like you in a way. I don't think what I did was wrong. Because I did it for hope. That's all."   
"Please..." I started, then stopped. Please what? What did I want? It all seemed to leave me at once. As I looked over his gentle features, I couldn't deny he wasn't look looking. At first glance, he appeared normal looking but now I realized how thin he really was. His fingers weren't just slender, but they were bony. His entire body lacked nutrition, and it seemed like he didn't care about the state his hair was in. Even his eyes, as pretty as they were, also seemed dull and lifeless. This was someone who didn't care about himself at all. Who probably wasn't eating when given food because what hospital would starve a patient to this extent? I didn't notice at first thanks to the gowns that hung limply around the body. The waving as it moved had made it harder to notice until now.   
I couldn't help my worry from growing as it did. What could I really do? I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze that seemed to take Nagito off guard as his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but didn't have the words.  
"Please... Let me go." I finally found what I wanted to say. I felt his grip loosen and the male slowly backed away, letting me sit up. I wanted to feel angry, even hateful, but something stopped me. "Forgive me..." Nagito suddenly muttered, dropping his head to his lap. "You can't stand me, right? I'm just disgusting garbage." A small grin carved over his lips and his shoulders shook. For a second, I thought he was crying until I heard a small sound and realized he was... Laughing. "That's not true," I answered. (y/n), shut up. "I don't mind you." Stop talking now. "Maybe... I kinda like you too but..." I should have stopped talking when I was able too.   
I didn't have time to react, but I was being pushed against the wall, tight hold on my shoulders. For a long time I couldn't breathe, but it was soft, and ice cold. The pressure being held on my shoulders caused me to whimper in Nagito's hold but he seemed to enjoy that. I couldn't stop my curiosity about his entree here from growing stronger with every passing moment, but my mind was racing too fast for me to focus on that. It was actually happening. I was being kissed by another boy, and it was in a mental hospital. His hair tickled my nose and the longer it went on, I felt a slight lick on my lips but it vanished quickly. I thought my chest was going to explode from the lack of air right then until he finally backed away, panting like he just ran a marathon. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't move, or speak, my eyes just couldn't peel away from watching him. My face was probably beet red and when he looked up to make eye contact, I had to turn away. "Don't... Don't do that so suddenly." I muttered out.   
"I couldn't help it after you said that. I've claimed you now, so you belong to me." With a chuckle, he pulled himself to his feet. "Is your headache gone?"  
Now that I thought about it, I realized it had vanished completely. I could hear a whisper in my ears but it vanished as quick as it came. I had to shake my head before I struggled to stand. I really was going crazy, wasn't I? "I never thought my first kiss would be with a...."  
"Was it really that bad to kiss me?" Nagito tilt his head before I could finish. With a smirk, he brushed his bangs out of his face. "Aw, should I do it again? But the doctor wouldn't be too happy if he saw that when he comes back."  
At that moment, I heard footsteps padding down the hall and turned my head to two figures hurrying down the hall in our direction.   
"Ahh, speak of the devil. The whitecoats appear." The male snickered, taking a step back from me. "I should head back to my cell. This won't be the last you see of me though, little double killer." He crossed his arms. "I still haven't told you why I ended up here after all." He gave a wave as Nagito turned and went in the opposite direction of the doctors.   
I was left with more questions than what I had started with though. I still had no idea... Who that was.


End file.
